


The Day The Wizard Came

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [69]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Harm to Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Alys and Chaz find two children hiding in the basement of a house in Zema.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Day The Wizard Came

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 95 'cursed by a witch'

Alys’ trained Hunter senses had picked up the small muffled sobs first. They’d jimmied the lock to the basement door and then carefully made their way downstairs, Alys calling out in a reassuring manner. She could be comforting when she wanted to, Chaz reflected.

"Are you really hunters?" a small voice rang out. A second voice harshly whispered at the first to stay quiet.

"It's not the same voice as the bad guy..." insisted the first.

"You're hiding from the bad guy, right? We're here to deal with the problem," said Alys.

"Watch out for him, miss, he can do magic," said the second voice, "He did something to everyone in the town, now they won't come down to get us. He's done it to other towns, too. Our mum heard about it and told us to hide..."

"And you're good, clever kids for staying out of trouble," Alys reassured them, "We'll get your parents back. We're giving out the medicine now, then we're going to hunt down the bad guy and make him pay. We promise! Hunter's honour!" 

They went to find some food for the children, then barred the door again and continued east to find the Alshline.


End file.
